The Viking and The Pirate
by Garnet-Moon
Summary: 50 sentences:He was loud, violent and had loved her for centuries.She was hard-headed with an outer shell of ice to keep others away. Yet beneath her cold exterior lay the fiery heart of a nation who would never surrender and longed for battle. FemEngxDen


**Disclaimer: The Hetalia manga and anime series do not belong to me nor do any of the songs**

50 sentences challenge from LiveJournal

Theme set: Alpha

The Viking and the Pirate

**Comfort**

After America left her she was a mess, the pain of it nearly crippled her, and he was the one who helped put her back together; because he knew what it felt like when they left you.

**Kiss**

Their first kiss was brutal and she could taste the metallic flavour of her blood in her mouth, it was the second that she remembers the most; soft, gentle and apologetic.

**Soft**

If his brothers could see him they'd either be laughing their asses off or scolding him for being so weak, but when she wraps her arms around him he really can't bring himself to care.

**Pain**

She runs her hands over the scars from battles long since past and he can't help but wince when she touches the one that Sweden left on him.

**Potatoes**

It takes all of his courage and strength to swallow the mush in his mouth and he keeps telling himself that it's only mash potatoes, it can't kill him, right?

**Rain**

It's raining and cold but she's used to her weather, what she can't understand is why seeing the stupid Dane smile makes her stomach back-flip, or why she likes it.

**Chocolate**

He learned very early on that if he did make her angry (which was quite often) that the best thing to have was a box of her favourite sweet.

**Happiness**

She thought that when her colonies left her she'd never smile again, despite her sometimes harsh treatment she did care for them, so she was surprised when her mouth started twitching at one of Denmark's idiotic jokes.

**Telephone**

Talking on the phone doesn't really work for them because a member of one of their families, mainly hers, is bound to interrupt.

**Ears**

He hates it when she yanks on his ears to bring him down to her height but doesn't complain because he knows she has a slight anger issue about her size.

**Name**

The first time they meet he asks her for her name, when she replies "Britannia" he laughs and says it's stupid, and he leaves soon after with a black eye and a childish crush on the tiny but fiery country.

**Sensual**

Watching her fight; her eyes and swords flashing, her lithe body moving gracefully and skilfully amongst the chaos of battle sends all the blood in his body south.

**Death**

She isn't a stranger to death and bloodshed but the thought of him gone sends a chill down her spine and she is glad to hear his loud voice over the hum of the crowd.

**Sex**

He bites back a groan as her fingers dig into his back, she feels so good and warm that he wants to stay inside her forever, when she yells out his name his control snaps and he comes inside her with a roar that would make a berserker proud.

**Touch**

The blood rushed to her face when his hands covered hers, and she has to remind herself that he's only being nice and showing her how to use his axe.

**Weakness**

When he takes over her land he mocks her for losing to him but later he will look back and see the strength to endure anything in both her and her people.

**Tears**

The handmade necklace he gave her was beautiful and her eyes watered, she blamed it on the onions she was cutting and tried to hide how pleased she was.

**Speed**

He fell for her stupidly fast, from nearly their first meeting, it took him longer to tell her and even longer for her to accept him.

**Wind**

The sea wind blows against his face and he sets his sights on his newest conquest; a land north of France, considered by many to be the ends of the earth where barbarians still roamed, a grin spread across the teenage nations face: this was going to be fun.

**Freedom**

That bastard Ancient Rome had finally left her shores and her people were free once more, years later when she saw the oncoming ships from the east she was determined that her freedom would not be taken without a fight.

**Life**

It's not fair that she'd surrounded by other countries who try to court her when he's far away but whoever said that life was fair.

**Jealousy**

Rage would shoot through his veins when he saw France flirting with her but she made it clear that he wasn't allowed to hurt any country who spoke/looked at her...not after what happened with Spain.

**Hands**

She loves his hands; they are scarred, battle-worn and calloused yet they make her feel safe and protected, it gives her a thrill to see how strong he is.

**Taste**

Her cooking may have harmed his taste in food but he can still appreciate her unique flavour of sea and rain when he kisses her.

**Devotion**

Funny how she was never loyal to him when he had control of her body and land, but now that he has her heart it's a very different story.

**Forever**

Neither of them can afford to believe in forever, not with the way the world works, still it is nice to pretend at times.

**Blood**

The punch hits him square across the jaw and he spits out a mouthful of blood, his blue eyes flash dangerously as he meets the gaze of a furious America.

**Sickness**

England was sure that she was seriously ill; her cheeks were flushed, she was burning hot and her throat felt very dry, strangely the symptoms only appeared whenever Denmark was in the room.

**Star**

The grass tickles his skin as he watches the night sky, he tries to point out a particularly bright star when he noticed that she'd curled herself around him and was asleep.

**Home**

England wakes up the next day in her own bed with her clothes still on and the wall around her heart crumbled just a bit.

**Confusion**

Finland doesn't understand why someone as civilised as England likes his friend/brother but that is resolved when he sees her throttling France with her scarf.

**Fear**

Norway can't help but be afraid that the idiot will end up hurting her and they (the Nordics) would be destroyed by several very pissed off countries, including: America, Canada, France, Australia, Spain etc.

**Thunder/Lightning**

He yelled out a cry to Thor as his axe slashed through another opponent, he turned around to face the next fighter only to see _her_ slicing through his warriors, illuminated by a bolt of lightning.

**Bonds**

They both need to accept the relationships they have with other people; he tells himself this when she signs a treaty with Japan; she tells herself this when she sees his closeness with Norway.

**Market**

He wants to hit himself for agreeing to go shopping with her; apparently men are only good as bag holders and she has a lot of bags.

**Technology**

The computer screen is two seconds away from being slashed by her sword if it doesn't send her email to Denmark now.

**Gift**

Birthdays don't matter to him any more, he's had far too many, still the small present of a miniature Viking ship bring a smile to his face and he makes a note to get his girlfriend something for Christmas...maybe Finland could help.

**Smile**

England knew that he didn't like formal events so when she sees him dressed in a suit outside her room to take her to the ball she can only smile.

**Innocence**

They all think that she's innocent and pure, a lady who hasn't been touched by any one, clearly they haven't seen the bite marks on her neck or the fingernail marks on his back.

**Completion**

Eventually she does give in to his advances and even she can't deny the way they seem to fit together perfectly.

**Clouds**

It's cloudy when he finally leaves her shores and as he is carried further and further away by his own ships he vows to see her again.

**Sky**

She celebrates with her people when he leaves but later looks to the sky and wonders if she will ever see him again; if only to fight him once more.

**Heaven**

The sight of her in her pirate outfit standing on the deck of her ship barking out orders to her men made him think he's died and gone to heaven.

**Hell**

Fire licks her skin as she watches him from across the hall and she admits that she is definitely going to hell for the thoughts she had about him.

**Sun**

He reminds her of the sun: hot, big, attention grabbing and always manages to bring warmth to her day.

**Moon**

She reminds him of the moon: beautiful, unattainable, magical and a ray of light in the darkness.

**Waves**

The sea was her first love and he understands that because it was his too and together they stand on the shore as the water laps at their feet.

**Hair**

As she sleeps he runs a hand through her hair and marvels at the silkiness of it, the blonde strands remind him of gold, he always did like his treasure.

**Supernova**

Perhaps they weren't meant to be together, perhaps what they have won't last forever but when they make love to each other they cause a supernova of ecstasy and love which pushes away any doubts in their heads.

**AN: What can I say, I love this pairing. I will update my other stories soon, I'm just in a bit of a writing slump. Thank you for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it and I hope I wrote England and Denmark well. Please review, they help me write :).**


End file.
